1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes, and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of electronic industry, advanced electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units), or GPUs (graphics processing units) are being made with ever faster operating speeds. In addition, successive new models of mobile computers, such as notebook computers, are continuing to shrink in size and become lighter, smaller and thinner. Thus, with the improvement of the functionality of the notebook computers, heat generated from CPUs, GPUs, disk drives, power supplies and other components of the notebook computers is often increased. Greater emphasis is now being laid on increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of heat dissipation devices so as to keep operational temperature of the electronic components within a suitable range.
Nowadays, heat pipes, which operate by phase change of working liquid sealed therein, have been widely used due to their excellent heat transfer properties. Accordingly, heat dissipation devices equipped with heat pipes appear in many current applications and are widely used, with optimal performance thereof towards a common goal in current R & D efforts.
However, since the notebook computers are continuing to shrink in size and become thinner, a distance between the heat-generating components within the notebook computer and a shell of the notebook computer becomes smaller and smaller. It is difficult to dissipate heat generated from the heat-generating components effectively, particularly, to ensure a temperature of the heat-generating components within a safe threshold level.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes with enhanced heat dissipation performance.